


The Commoner's Song

by XxtsunamidevilxX



Category: Fabula Nova Crystallis: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Depression, Fist Fights, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxtsunamidevilxX/pseuds/XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the moon had perched atop the land and the sun settled in its place, it was just another day of being beneath his humble prince; a commoner with the song of loyalty and affection served for his master.  A Various collection of moments concerning the unrequited love between Ignis and Noctis</p><p>//UPDATE IN NOTES, PLEASE READ//</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Commoner's Song

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 2 - was able to find the book the draft was in and found the document *sighs in relief* without further ado, the Prologue everybody.

Soft.

His calls were soft, caressing his youthful skin in the waking dawn of the morning. They were playful and light floating within his mind as he came to the verge of lifting his eyelids, but suddenly, it would become louder. Struggled and serious. They were drained out with fast huffing and a strong pulse that would dominate his whole body, the air around him grew hot as flames wrapped around his neck and squeezed tightly, licking at his virgin body, mocking, mocking, mocking.

His eyes would soon give in, and let him wake up. 

“Your highness” he heard once more, full of dread again; this call was all he could dream or have a nightmare about. “Please stop calling me that” Noctis demanded quietly as he sat up in the camping chair perched near the makeshift fire, Ignis hovered over his shoulder for a minute before withdrawing to collect his blazer and gloves, leaving the younger male to focus on the fury and clawed hot fingers raking at the morning sky. “I thought it would be appropriate to wake you up now, you didn’t join us in the tent” Though he bared a dead tone the prince could sense his dissatisfaction and it made his stomach cringe slightly, just sensing his emotions were enough to get him feeling iffy. “I just wanted some partially fresh air for one night, the fire helped set the atmosphere” he answered, standing slowly to stretch out his aching body, a long groan dragged itself out of his mouth followed by a few clicks from his spine, of which intrigued Ignis on matters of his physical health.

“Cracking bones and tight joints, at this age?” he began “Perhaps it is time to give you a training schedule” Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he folded his arms and observed Noctis poking at the now dying fire “on top of that, your performance has dropped exceedingly-““Hey” Noctis turned sharply “’Iggy’, just…mind your own business for today” the former’s mouth hung open for a moment before closing back to show a straight line in between his thin lips “let me focus on myself for once and you, on yourself” the prince looked to the ground again, picking back up the stick he had dropped “I need a chance to find myself, live like a person, not royalty. Just for a day”

Slowly Ignis’ eyebrows furrowed in confusion at this somewhat stubborn request “But, I am sure you are aware it is my duty to-“”Then I discharge you” they shared a long stare, the glow of sunrise reflecting into their eyes and being absorbed. “It’s just one day, Ignis” the male sighed.

“No harsh feelings?”  
“Not at all, Noctis…’your wish is my command’”  
“Ha-ha. Knock it off, Ignis. Don’t start getting all emotional now.”

But through the man’s rough exterior, he knew sad feelings lay within him. For all of his life beside the prince he was infatuated with him beyond the point of his interests being purely platonic. Every fibre of his being set alight whenever he was called and rewarded for his services, the gratification as sweet pleasure. To deny them, and at this moment in time when he is vulnerable? It made Ignis crave for him more, he became more desperate. Silently, he would submit to this sensation.

He was a commoner without his profession, compared to Noctis he was a pedestrian tasked with guarding a crown jewel. Disobeying this royal and cultural etiquette had him flustered and excited.

The fire had died out and everyone prepared for the day ahead, this would be the morning routine for every day across the Duscaean landscape, the royal advisor was set on seizing this day with plans in mind; today, things would change, For all of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect Chapter 1 within a week, tops.


End file.
